degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hollidayxx/Yo Yo Yo!
Okay first off, ignore my user name.. im actually what my signature says: HOLLIJAY but whateves its all good. So I've become like insanely obsessed with Degrassi recently so here are my thoughts that I basically don't tell anyone so here BTW: anything bolded is the main points if you wish to read my vicious commentary go ahead. Underlined is especially loved or especially hated! My favorite season of Degrassi is Season 6!! That is my ultimate favorite but the other seasons i like are: Season 1, Season 3,4, Season 6,7, Season 9. Season 10 is alright but i miss the old cast. Season 8 kinda bothers me... and Season 2 is slightly uninteresting and i hate Season 5 haha so yeah. My favorite all time absolute favorite characters in no particular order are:' Emma, Manny, Ellie, Paige, Holly J, J.T & Toby, Jay, Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, Sean, Peter, Declan' My absolute, hated, least favorite characters in no particular except who i hate at first are: Craig, Ashley '''(MY TWO LEAST FAVORITE I HATE THEM AAAAGHGH), Liberty', '''Amy, Alex, Bianca, Alli, Clare '(but i always call her Clurrr on here, i like her better in season 10 tho haha),' Fitz, Bruce the Moose, Chantay, Kendra, KC '(UGH), Rick ('''HATE HATE HATE), '''Hazel, Dave(OMG HE IS SO FREAKEN ANNOYING AND HE THINKS HE IS SO COOL UGH, more like he wishes lol), Wesley, Connor, Leia '''(HATE HER she was such a useless character), Derek, Danny, and Dylan'(UGH i cant stand Dylan) I go back and forth on '''Mia, Jane, and Darcy '''i can't decide if i like them or not... i like Jane except in Degrassi Take Manhattan, i only like Mia in season 9 other than that she is whiney, and Darcy i never really liked so i guess i don't like her hahah <3 My Degrassi Crushes <3 (in order from most to least): '''JAY, DECLAN, PETER, JT' Favorite Adults on Degrassi: I love Spike! She is my favorite she is so helpful and i would love to have her as a parent or my best friend's parent! ;) Mr. Simpson '''is so cool and he's the sweetest teacher and i wish he was my teacher! lol For some oddd reason i like '''Mr. Perino '''i think he's pretty funny lol. Mrs. Hatzilakos and Mr. Simpson would be the best principals i never really liked Mr. Raditch. Caitlyn Ryan and Joey kind of annoy me, but Joey is pretty cool and i like them together i hated that Sidney chick he was with earlier. My Favorite Degrassi Best Friends: '''Emma&Manny, JT&Toby, Jay&Sean, '''Jay&Spinner (not really best friends but i love them together as friends especially in Degrassi Takes Manhattan), Spinner&Jimmy, Marco&Ellie''' Favorite Degrassi Couples in somewhat of an order.. my favorite is..: Spinner&Paige!, Emma&Sean or Emma&Peter, Manny&Jay, Declan&Holly J, Least Favorite Degrassi Couples: I absolutely hated''' Mia&JT, and Liberty&JT, JT&Manny. Holly J&Sav, Jimmy&Ashley, Jimmy&Hazel, Spinner&Darcy, Clurr & KC''' ** Degrassi Couples, excluding the fact of which i love or hate them, but i think they are the best match for one of the characters (if their name comes first and/or its italisized with the exclusion of Sav, Anya,Craig,Ashley, then the emphasis is on them and who i think they are best suited with, not necessarily the best couple. Example Jane and Spinner and Darcy and Peter. I'm for Spinner and PAIGE rather than Spinner and Jane. Peter and EMMA rather than Peter and Darcy but as for Darcy, Peter was her best match and as for Jane, Spinner was her best match.. get it?) : Sav & Anya'', Mia with Lucas, Darcy with Peter, Jane with Spinner, Liberty with Damian'(if ever), 'KC with Jenna ''instead of Clurr', Alli with Drew, Clurr with Eli', out of the Craig/Ashley/Manny/Ellie love mess: 'Craig with Ashley. And poor JT i didn't like him with any of the girls he was with. Idk who he would be good with. Him and Toby both needed better girls. I would put '''Jimmy with that Trina chick he ended up marrying more than Ashley or Hazel. So if I picked #1 Favorites for all my categories: # 1 Degrassi Season: Season 6 '''haha. You can remember my two favorite season because they are the ones with the instrumental opening credits.. no lyrics haha (: Favorite Character(girl & boy): '''Emma and Jay Least Favorite Chracter(girl & boy): it's a very tough choice.. i can't decide who i hate more: Liberty or Ashley): Altough i really really really can't stand Craig.. Rick has to be number one on my hate list, but Craig is more annoying cuz he's in so many episodes but i absolutely hate hate''' Rick'... i don't need to say why. & dun dun dun the moment you have all been waiting for Ashley or Liberty.....................................'ASHLEY So mind you i hate a lot of characters very much and this was a very hard decision but these picks are only if i had to pick one from each gender haha. I hate all my picks up there ^^ lol # 1 Degrassi Crush: difficult choice between Jay and Declan but it has to be Jay because he was way more personality and Declan is just plain old hot in every way (: Favorite Degrassi Adult: '''Spike! Favorite Degrassi Best Friends (girl and guy):' Emma and Manny, Spinner and Jimmy '(they are so cute) Best Degrassi Couple Ever: Spinner and Paige Worst Degrassi Couple: (again hard decision) but it has to be''' Mia and JT '''i mean WTF did the come from?!?!?! Then my inbetween category haha: '''Sav & Anya '''perfect pairing lol i'm not Eclare obsessed... perfect pairing but yet the broke up like 8 times haha So yeah! Thats what i needed to get off my chest! hahah hope you enjoyed (: HOLLIJAY Category:Blog posts